El comienzo de el infierno
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: serena al fin esta en la universidad... Todo esta bien... Pero no se da cuenta que valla a donde valla su pasado siempre la seguirá. Hola no soy buena para el sumary solo les pido que le den una oportunidad les va a gustar. :)
1. Chapter 1

Al fin había llegado este día que tanto había esperado, todo estaba listo. —Serena te vas a apurar o que— gritaba Ray mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. —ya voy— les gritaba a las chicas mientras me subía al carro en el que me esperaban. —quien lo dijera— decía Amy sonriendo. —por fin entramos a la universidad— decía Amy mientras mina gritaba como loca —si, por fin— solo escuchábamos canciones mientras estábamos en el convertible. Cuando al fin habíamos llegado notamos que la casa de la universidad era grande. —buenos días niñas— nos decía la madre de la casa —bienvenidas a moon pie— decía luna contenta ella era una mujer de 40 años que tenía su cabello negro y su piel era blanca —bueno vamos, que esperan— nos decía sonriendo mientras agarrábamos mientras maletas y nos metíamos a la casa contentas, este será el mejor momento de mi vida... Al fin me podía alejar de todos esos problemas que tenía en casa... Todo eso ya estaba atrás.

—serena, este será nuestro cuarto— me decía mina emocionada mientras se aventaba a la cama. —puedes creer que al fin estemos en la universidad serena, este será el comienzo de nuestra vidas... Solo imajina ya pronto estaremos preparándonos para el comienzo de formar algo con nuestras vidas— si tenía razón. A mi me hubiera encantado formar algún futuro con Darién pero eso esta fuera de lugar... Ya muchas veces le e dado la oportunidad pero parece que el no le importa, ya que siempre regresa a lo mismo...

¿si me preguntan si lo amo...? La respuesta es... si, Más que a mi propia vida. Pero como puedo amar a una persona que no se ama a sí misma.

—en que piensas Serenity— me decía mina devolviéndome a la realidad. —en nada— le decía un poco nerviosa, —huy en nada... Si como no— me decía mientras se me ponía enfrente, —ya deja de pensar en ese hombre, entiende que no te ama. Si el realmente te amara buscaría ayuda se curaría— me decía mina mientras mis lagrimas empezaban a escapar. —ella solo me miraba mientras agachaba su mirada. —tienes que recordar todo lo que te a echo pasar.— me decía mientras esos horribles momentos regresaban a mi mente. —ya mina, no estés con lo mismo, yo se.. Que pues Darién si... Tiene un pequeño problema pero...— ella solo me miraba con cara de "si como no" —ese no tiene un pequeño problema, tiene un problemon, vamos Serenity, es celoso, Es un borracho y para acabarla es un posesivo. ¿Realmente quieres contigo a una persona así?—

como me chocaba que se metiera siempre en lo mismo. —no, no quiero a una persona así.. Por eso es que nos dejamos. Recuerda que ya tiene un mes que lo deje... Y mas ahora que ya estamos en otro estado.— le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían. Será Darién lo que ella quiera, pero tiene que entender que el fue mi primer novio... Y el amor de mi vida.

—bueno mira, yo no quiero que el recuerdo de ese nos arruine la tarde. Quiero que mejor pensemos en que aremos para acomodar este cuarto— me decía mientras empezaba a sacar sus cosas de una maleta.

Mi Darién, que aré sin ti mi amor... Por que no cambias, si todo fuera diferente tu y yo podríamos estar juntos... Como tiene que ser. Yno cada quien por su lado. Cuando terminamos de areglar las cosas ya todas estaban en la sala tal parece que luna nos iba a enseñar las reglas de la casa y todo.

—bueno nenas, como saben están ya en la universidad. Y las reglas de la casa son simples, si van a hacer una fiesta en la casa tienen que avisarme, no pueden regresar después de la una de la mañana. Y también está prohibido que traigan hombres a la casa— nos decía mientras Ray sonreía —ya oíste mina... Esa fue para ti y tu kunzy— le decía Ray mientras mina solo le enseñaba la lengua enojada. —tu no te quedas atrás mamacita que dudo que Jedi no quiera venir— le decía con cara de diablo mientras luna solo les levantaba la voz.

—niñas, a mi no me importa quien sea... No se permiten hombres y punto— nos decía mientras todas se callaban y seguíamos escuchándo a luna decir las reglas y labores que teníamos.

Darién pov

—como es posible que se fue... Como me pudo a ver dejado... Y todo por tu maldita culpa— decía mientras con mi mano hacia añicos la botella de brandi que traía en mi mano —Darién— gritaba Andrew mientras me quitaba la botella y sacaba un pañuelo y vendaba mi mano sangrando. —estas loco o que— —ya déjame en paz Andrew... Por que me dejo— le decía totalmente alcoholisado. —¿por que...?— Me decía mientras me miraba enojado. —ósea todavía preguntas, Darién... Mira como te pones cuando tomas... Eres violento eres un celoso no dejabas ni siquiera que serena tuviera amigos...— me decía mientras solo mi furia estaba mas a fuego alto... —por que ella no necesita a nadie mas... Solo me necesita a mi... Que no entiendes...— le decía mientras mi puño golpeaba a un lado de su cabeza —Andrew tiene razón... Mi hermana se fue por como te portabas con ella— decía jededite enojado. —tu te portabas muy mal con ella hasta conmigo... Con su propio hermano la celabas... Ósea no chingues— me decía mientras los demás solo asentían con su cabeza.

—mira sabes que... Yo no les dije que me vinieran a seguir... Así que mejor sálganse todos de aquí... Déjenme en paz— les decía mientras caía arrodillado. —Darién, entiende que nos preocupas... Eres nuestro mejor amigo— decía Nephrite mientras me ayudaba a levantarme... —recuerda que aun no la has perdido... Cambia por ella... ¿Que no la amas?—

—que pregunta mas estupida... Sabes que ella es lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida... Claro que la amo.— le decía mientras Jededite hablaba otra vez. —entonces demuéstraselo... Ve a rehabilitación— ellos tiene razón... Tengo que cambiar por mi serena... Ella es mía... Tengo que recuperar lo que es mío.

Hola, yo se, yo se... Donde estaba... Jajaja bueno ya regrese ¿no? Y esta es una historia completamente diferente... Quiero hacer una historia de terror, estaba viendo sorority row y valentine y se me ocurrió esta historia... Ahora, les estoy diciendo desde ahora... La historia es de terror... Ok, no va a ser de conejitos ni nada de eso. Bueno... Yo se los dije lean bajo su propio riesgo buahahaha xD

Darknessqueen


	2. Chapter 2

Ya las clases habían empezado. Teníamos ya en la universidad 6 meses. Las chicas y yo nos queríamos concentrar mucho. Sabíamos que cuando se terminara la universidad. La vida realmente empezaría.

Mi vida ahora se había convertido monótona hacia lo mismo todos los días.

Primero me levantaba, salía a mis clases, ahora como estaba estudiando en literatura avanzada ya quería ser una gran escritora. Quien lo dijera... Yo Serena Tsukino queriendo ser una escritora famosa... Bueno no tanto por lo famosa solo me encantaba cuando la gente leía mis historias. Desde chiquita siempre he escrito. Creo que todos tenemos nuestra vocación de pequeños... La cosa es buscar lo que nos apasiona.

—serena, lista— me decía mina mientras yo salía de el cuarto con unos libros. —mina. No puedo... Recuerda que la próxima semana presentó examen.— ella solo me miraba mientras rodaba sus ojos. —ósea Serenity... No mames tienes una semana para presentar el maldito examen... Quedamos en que nos acompañarías.— me decía enojada. —pero— le decía mientras ella solo me quitaba mi libro de las manos. —nada... Ya te dije, vamonos.— me decía mientras me empujaba al cuarto. —vamos quiero que te vistas como la Serena de siempre—

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Después de 1 hora ya había terminado. Me había puesto un vestido blanco que se señia a mi cuerpo con unas piedritas en el sostén. Y me había dejado suelto mi cabello. Solo poniéndome en mis rizos unas pequeñas lunas. Y estaba ligeramente maquillada. —valla... Así es como siempre se tiene que ver mi amiga.— decía mina mientras me jalaba de el brazo.

—por cierto... ¿A dónde vamos?— le decía sin entender. —tu solo síguenos y no te preocupes... Que te va a encantar el lugar al que vamos a ir.— me decía liga mientras las demás sonreían. —ya en serio...— les decía enojada... Ellas sabían que a mí no me gustaban las sorpresas. —ok, lo que pasó es que estamos invitadas a una fiesta con los chicos de el otro campus, dicen que va a estar buenísimo— decía Ray mientras yo solo las miraba con cara de enojo. —para esto me sacan...— —hay ya Serenity tranquila... No te estamos pidiendo que te droges... Solo que te trates de divertir un poco.— decía mina molesta mientras todas salíamos.

No tardamos ni 10 minutos cuando ya habíamos llegado. —hola mi diosa.— decía Kunzite mientras salía a recibir a Mina. Claro sabía que ese iba a estar aqui... Si no Mina ni hubiera venido ella sin su..."Kunzi" no sale... Cuando entramos a la casa notamos que era un poco grande. De echo era enorme... De quién sabe de quién será esta casa...

solo cuando vi quien venía bajando de las escaleras supe de quién era... —tu...— le decía mientras el solo me miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada. —hola...— me decía sorprendido como se atreve... Esto fue un error. Haber venido aquí... —sabes que, veo que fue un error haber venido. Yo tengo que hacer cosas.— le decía mientras me preparaba para irme. No podía. Estar con el solo fui hacia la puerta y trate de huir lo más rápido Mina y las demás sabía que las podrían llevar sus novios.

—Serenity espera— sentía una mano que me detenía antes de que yo abriera mi coche. —Suéltame— le decía sin si quiera mirarlo. —vamos... No te tienes que ir... Si tanto te molesta mi presencia quién se va Soy yo...—me decía mientras escuchaba como su voz se entrecortaba.

Solo note que ya no sostenía mi mano. Me atreví a verlo y veía como se subía a su carro. El jamás actuaba así... Siempre era brusco, engreído y prepotente... Verlo así por alguna razón me sentí mal. —Darién, espera— le decía mientras el paraba sus pasos sin siquiera mirarme. —¿por qué nos invitaron a las chicas y a mí?— el solo meneaba su cabeza... —no lo sé... Solo los muchachos me dijeron que hoy tendrían una reunión y que no tenía que faltar... No sabía que tú ibas a venir pero me alegra que hayas venido... Realmente me siento mal por cómo sucedieron las coasas yo...no sabía lo que hacía... O el daño que te causaba.— me decía sin yo poder responderle o al menos moverme... Solo de verlo me causaba sentimientos que habían estado dormidos en mi interior.

—Darién, espera no te tienes que ir... Quién sabe por qué los muchachos hicieron eso... Pero bueno ya estamos aquí.— le decía con una sonrisa que no pude evitar. —y cuéntame cómo has estado en la universidad. Como vas con tus estudios.— me decía mientras con su mano agarraba la mía y me llevaba a un columpio afuera de la casa y se sentaba a mi lado. — la verdad muy bien, no sabes cómo me encanta la literatura sé que las chicas tal vez digan que me pasó a veces pero esque ellas no comprenden como me a encantado. Todos los libros las historias que uno lee, ok tal vez no es fácil... Eso lo sé. Pero ohh Darién es algo que jamás pensé que me gustara tanto.— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—sé que te encanta, que no recuerdas de la historia que escribiste hacerca de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe Endymion... Que por cierto nunca me dijiste quién eran esos Dos personajes.— me decía sonriendo haciendo que yo me sonrojara. —si, realmente no recuerdo quién eran esos dos... Se me olvido.— le decía mientras solo me hacía la loca. —¿y qué has echo tu?— le decía queriendo cambiar la conversación. El solo me miró con esos hermosos ojos que él tenía. —pues, ya sabes... Aquí hay... Cosas.— me decía un poco nervioso. —Darién ya enserio... Dime que has echo— le decía jugueteando mente mientras le daba un golpecito en su brazo.

—pues... Eh— me decía mientras separaba de el columpio. —Pues..— pero que es lo que le pasa... —Darién que ocurre, te encuentras bien.— le decía mientras me paraba siguiéndolo —yo... He ido a rehabilitación, sabía que tenía que cambiar mi manera de ser..— me decía mientras se volteaba y ponía ambas manos en mis hombros —No sabes de como me arrepiento por todo el daño que te cause por todo lo que te hice pasar... Real mente lo siento mucho y espero que me puedas perdonar.— antes de que yo le pudiera contestar el solo me ponía la mano en mi boca —por favor solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente he cambiado. Bueno que sigo cambiando... Por qué juro que por ti yo voy a cambiar.—

Ahora que aré... Realmente le puedo creer...

hola la chicas como están, espero que bien. Como ven acabo de poner otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando y no se les olvide dejarme sus comentarios y sus mensages. Bueno se cuidan y que estén bien. Hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

—Darien, es que yo— le decía mientras la voz se me entrecortaba no sabía qué decirle. —serena, no te pido una respuesta ahora... Solo te pido que reconsideres nuestra relación... Quiero que seamos amigos...— me decía mientras yo solo le agarraba su mano.

—está bien... Podemos ser amigos.— le decía mientras el solo me sonreía. —amigos— tal vez esto pueda funcionar, por qué no darle una oportunidad...

—Serenity— salía mina mientras veía a Darién. —que hace él aquí— decía mientras Darién solo la miraba serio. —mina, antes de que digas algo.. Solo déjame explicarte— le decía a mi amiga que parecía que se quería comer a Darién con la mirada.

—Serenity... Que quieres explicar, que acaso no recuerdas todo lo que as pasado... Lo que hemos pasado gracias al borracho celopata este...— me decía con ácido en la voz mientras veía que Darién agachaba su cabeza avergonzado. —mina te estás pasando—

Le decía mientras ella solo se volteaba enojada —sabes que yo sé que te digo.. Tú sabes cómo es este tipo... Y aún así estás aquí afuera con el de lo más normal...— me decía enojada.

—Mina— se le acercaba Darién. —yo sé que la e cagado... Pero de verdad que estoy intentando cambiar— le decía mientras ella solo lo miraba con odio

—a ella te la aras pendeja... Pero se realmente como eres, a mí no me haces mensa como a ella.— esto ya fue suficiente...

—mina por favor— le decía mientras mis lagrimas salían... Solo vi cómo se iba molesta.

—Darién perdón...— le empezaba a decir mientras el solo movía la cabeza. —no te preocupes... Creo que merezco eso y más.. Sé que ella tal vez nunca me llegue a perdonar... Pero solo te pido que tú lo hagas— me decía mientras me daba esa sonrisa triste que ya conocía perfectamente —Darién, claro que te perdono— le decía mientras veía ese brillo que me encantaba ver de sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias Serenity... No sabes cuánto te agradezco... Realmente quería escuchar esas palabras—

Me decía mientras me acariciaba mi rostro y yo disfrutaba de su tacto... Tiempo que estaba sin sentirlo...

Al día siguiente me preparaba para ir a mi primera clase, encontré a mina que estaba en la mesa desayunando —ahí está tu comida— me decía sin voltearme a ver.

—Serenity.. Sé lo que Darién significa para ti.. Pero tengo miedo... Yo recuerdo como es ese tipo, tengo miedo de que te valla a hacer algo.— me decía mientras yo solo le sonreía.

—mina yo sé cómo es, y no me está haciendo pendeja como tú dices— le decía mientras ella solo agachaba la mirada. —lamento hablarte así, solo que me da coraje que ese sinvergüenzada este como si nada— me decía mientras yo solo meneaba mi cabeza.

—solo me pidió que tratáramos de ser amigos—. Le decía mientras ella solo sé quedaba sería. —y que es lo que quieres tú con el— me decía mientras yo solo tomaba mi jugo

—realmente no lo sé mina, no lo sé— le decía mientras nos quedábamos calladas.

Estaba enojada porque mina pensara que no puedo defenderme sola. Pero más por lo que le dijo a Darién de barracho y celopata... Todas tenemos derecho a cometer errores no veo por qué él no...

Las clases pasaron sin nada interesante. Solo podía pensar en lo que habíamos hablado anoche con Darién... Realmente podíamos ser amigos, yo lo dudo ya que lo único que yo quería hacer anoche era besarlo hasta que se me olvidara mi propio nombre.

Tenía que salir a distraerme así que fui al mall, así al menos mi mente se despegaría un poco.

Cuando llegue había mucha gente, pero lo que captó mi atención fue un joven de pelo negro con una coleta...

—seiya— le gritaba emocionada... Que hacia el aquí... —bombón— me decía mientras me miraba y empezaba a reír mientras le hablaba a sus dos hermanos. —Yaten Taiky, mira quién está aquí— decía mientras los dos volteaban.

—no puede ser... Serenity— decía Yaten emocionado mientras me cargaba y empezaba a dar vueltas. —oye, oye, oye— decía Seiya mientras me Quitaba de sus brazos de Yaten. —cuantas veces te he dicho.. "Chelena mía" imitaba esa voz de niño que hacía que los 4 estalláramos en carcajadas.

—cielos chicos hace cuanto están aquí—les decía con lágrimas en los ojos —pues vinimos hace 3 meses, no sabíamos que vivías aquí— me decían mientras yo sonreía

—bueno lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando en la universidad. Por eso estoy viviendo aquí— les decía mientras seiya me abrazaba.

—pues no sabes lo contento que estoy, siempre recordaba a mi mejor amiga— solo Yaten se empezaba a reír. —a tu mejor amiga, o tu amor platónico— solo veía como Seiya le pegaba a Yaten, —no le hagas caso bombón.— decía todo rojo.

Jajaja luego se ve que estos no cambian en nada, y que nunca van a cambiar. —bueno chicos me disculpo, tengo que regresar a casa— les decía recordando que tenía que prepararme para mis clases de mañana.

—awe vamos bombón no seas tan mala. No nos hemos visto desde hace 10 años...— me decía seiya mientras los demás hacían esa cara de gato con botas. —me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que regresar a la casa. Mañana tengo un examen que entregar, pero les doy mi numero de teléfono. Y así seguimos en contacto.—

Les decía mientras los 3 sacaban sus celulares. —ok, es el 330-457-0182. Solo veía como lo anotaban los 3

—sabes no sabes cómo nos alegró verte. Tanto tiempo.. Aún recuerdo de cuando íbamos al kinder juntos.— me decía Taiki abrazándome. —si, yo también los e extrañando muchísimo. Espero que estemos en contacto pronto, se cuidan chicos fue maravilloso volverlos a ver— les decía mientras me despedía de ellos.

Aún no puedo creer que los haya vuelto a ver, ello fueron mis primeros amigos, con ellos fui a la escuela, y siempre jugábamos, aún recuerdo cómo los 3 siempre peleaban era muy chistoso.

Cuando llegue a la casa ya era un poco noche así que solo me puse a estudiar para ese bendito examen... Espero que todo salga bien.

No puedo creer como cambia mi vida, primero regresa Darién... Y ahora seiya y sus hermanos, mis amigos de la infancia...

—Serenity... Hay alguien aquí para ti— me decía Ami mientras yo bajaba rápido... ¿Quién será a estas horas? Cuando baje sentí que mi corazón estaba apunto de parar... Ya que enfrente de mi estaba lo más hermoso que pude encontrar...

—hola prin... Perdón Serena... No sé si te sientes cómoda si yo te llamo princesa... Perd— no deje que hablara solo le puse la mano en su boca... El me podía decir lo que quiera... Como lo había extrañado...

—no te preocupes me puedes decir como quieras— a que debo el honor de tu visita— le decía sonriéndole

—lo que pasa es que quería saber si querías salir conmigo... Como amigos— me decía rápido mientras yo solo me reía de lo chistoso que se veía nervioso.

—claro, podemos salir— le decía mientras el solo tomaba mi mano. —bueno, entonces solo sígame que su carruaje la espera princesa— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía y ambos nos subíamos a su moto. Este día se que iba a estar increíble...

Hola como están, yo sé muchas de seguro se preguntarán... ¿Qué no supuestamente era obscuro y que no sé que..? Bueno niñas paciencia... Vamos a llegar ahí, pero pues también tiene que haber momentos tranquilos antes de la tormenta no? Jajaja bueno espero que estén bien, y gracias por seguir la historia les mando muchos besos. :)


End file.
